Life or Love II
by Anil Pheonix
Summary: Diamond has been taken from her, the darkness enveloping him each day, currupting his heart. Usagi longsst to help him but must continue with her duties to protect the Earth and the Galaxy from dangers outside and unknown. Will she save him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Life or Love II**_

**Author's Note: **Ok so here we are again.

We'll be for quite some time. I'm making this into parts that mach up to the manga and anime five seasons though because Diamond didn't appear till the second half of the second season that's one out.

I'm happy so many people liked this it makes me feel like I'm actually dong something to contribute. I feel useless at the moment so I'll channel all that into this chapter, maybe it'll make me feel a little better and my friend who I got mad at me will talk to me in a few days.

I miss hm. Ok well enough dwelling on my problems lets see what Usagi's new problem is now, shall we?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon; however the storyline is entirely mine. If you wish to make a fan fictions of my story please ask and allow me to see a piece of it before going on. I enjoy reading sailor moon Fan fiction as much as the next person, especially when it has to do wit _Usagi/Diamond _pairings.

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning of the new End**

Fire, destruction and death surrounded the scouts engulfed in a dark red light, almost blood in color, they were frozen, all but a single solder, the fighter of war, Sailor Mars.

She stood and watched as her statue-like friends were disintegrating before her very eyes and took quick to stop, they were gone in the harsh wind of a central vortex that spun into darkness and than nothing.

"Rei?" A voice called.

A raven haired girl woke from her sleep and sneezed, here eyes were watery and she looked tired.

"What's the matter Rei?" Lita asked a muffin in her mouth.

"Another premonition?" Ami, the smartest in academics in the group suggested.'

"Yah, they keep bringing up something, but I can't get what it means, I see it in my mind over and over again." Rei explained.

"Hay, do you think its Wiseman or the Negaverse again?" Mina asked. She'd been studying but had suddenly been sidetracked on the possibility of a new enemy.

"No, I think its Diamond, he was bad from the beginning and so we should find him and bring him down!" Rei declared, though everyone else sighted hopelessly, their heads down in as though to say.

'G_et over it Rei, you're insane.'_

"We can't do that, he's still a person, and I'm sure Usagi wouldn't approve of it. She saw what happened for herself, and he has no memories of what happened in-between the time of Wiseman's defeat or yesterday. I don't even think he knew it was his birthday, or the fact that he'd even cared for Usagi. Remember? She said that he told her he didn't know her, than he disappeared." Lita stood amongst the seated girls.

"She's right. At the moment we need to figure out who's behind this instead of only assuming before taking action." Luna had slinked in, unnoticed.

Rei stepped out and breathed in the spring air, she looked over to a tree. It had several fortunes tied to its thin tranches. Several slits of paper containing peoples hopes and prays for the future.

Birds chirped in the distance, Rei listened and waited for a sound that didn't yet come. So she walked over to the small sells counter that had been set there a year ago and dug into it, looking for something.

She finally found it, a fortune cookie and extracted the paper.

I wish for world piece and a happy life for everyone."

Rei looked up again at the blooming tree, and turned, satisfied with her-self she stepped into the reading room. The fire blazed and flickered.

"Oh great fire, tell me the meaning of my dream, sun, moon sky, earth fire, air, water rock, stars." Rei chanted as she used hand signs. Here eyes snapped open, and her face turned to disappointment.

"Nothing. I saw nothing."

The other girls stood outside and heard her speak to herself; this was quite the predicament they were all in.

"Sorry I'm late, I had, and well you know I'm sure." Usagi came up shyly, rubbing the back of her head in a nervous gesture.

"We know, you had detention, when'll you ever learn that you CAN'T be late for school Bunny!" Rei screamed, and Usagi began to cry

"But I WASN'T LATE! I just ate my lunch in class!" Usagi had been known for doing this but not being late? That was a rarity that nobody could really explain.

Later on after their conversation and arguing, hardly any studying and tons of snacking and gossiping, the girls decided to leave. The sun was low in the sky; a deep bronze light fell over the city.

"Later Rei!" The girls coursed together.

"Bye guys." Rei waved happily. Though something still bothered her, but she didn't know Usagi felt the same.

_How can this be? Nemesis was supposed to be destroyed and gone, leaving the four sisters, Diamond and Sapphire to live here, happily. _Usagi thought while walking down the sidewalk and looking up at the now flickering streetlight. It came on.

She thought she might confide in the sisters, perhaps Sapphire who knew much about the planet and its dark secrets and wanting.

"Catsy? May I speak with you all?' Usagi had knocked on the door and awaited an answer, but instead the door burst open in complete panic.

"Oh Bunny it must be terrible for you!" Prima the oldest stepped forth and gathered the young princess as though she were a little child seeking comfort.

"I need to know." Usagi murmured.

"Anything." Avery said tenderly.

Is it possible for Nemeses to take its decadence back, I mean both physically and mentally, Diamonds gone now. I don't know what to do anymore." Usagi sobbed and clutched onto the pillow that she'd been offered.

"Yes unfortunately it is. We can't tell you much; accept you should listen to your heart in order to get him back." Birdie said, leaning over and squeezed Usagi's shoulder to comfort her.

"I'm just not strong enough. I don't…" Usagi thought for a moment before continuing, she know she'd get stronger as the years passed, but she'd try all the same.

"I understand. I can do it, thank you." She bowed out and left to think. From then on she trained herself as Sailor moon, Usagi and Princess Serenity in order to become stronger.

_I will get you back. _Usagithought to herself.

"I would much rather fight a bad guy that study for the upcoming exams!" Usagi complained as she walked down the sidewalk near the shrine.

"You promised to study more! Don't you remember? Everyone's counting on you." Luna had pounced on Usagi's head and was looking at her in the eye.

"But, I…l" Usagi began but was interrupted.

"No buts Usagi. Or else!" Luna had extended her claws and was threatening Usagi with them.

"Mm alright, step off!"

Luna was content wit the answer and jumped down by Usagi's feet. They began a regular conversation but heard a scream of horror.

"That's Rei's voice!" Usagi knew that scream; she'd heard it before and knew exactly what was happening.

"Kaori Night!"Usagi said through gritted teeth.

"Bunny? Luna yelled in question as she saw her mistress' eyes glazed over with anger.

"Moon Crystal Power Transform!" Red and pink ribbons surrounded the Lunarian princess as wings appeared and disappeared on her back to form her Solder's uniform.

"Hay nasty! I stand for love; I stand for truth and justice too. I'm sailor moon! Who do you think you are hurting my friend I despise your pathetic and evil ways! In the name of the moon I shall punish you!"

The creature mocked Usagi making her angry. She tried to fight back, but was no use. All she could do was hope Uranus and Neptune came to destroy the creature, she had no power over this fight, accept to distract it from taking Rei's pure heart.

_I'm useless here! _Sailor Moon thought to herself, her teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut as she was pinned to a tree with the stone mouth, feet and hands of the heart monster who's only reason for existing was to take the hearts of others.

It happened soon enough; the other girls had been tied to trees too, as well as Mamoru who was thrown from the wall.

It came, the combined attacks of Uranus and Neptune, water and air coming together, defeating the monster and freeing Rei's heart.

Later that night the girls talked about who it was that saved them. Wondering and curious as to who was their new enemy, and what they wanted with Pure Hearts.

"Who do you think those people were? Scouts or enemies disguised as scouts? Mina asked, tapping her pencil against her cheek.

"Don't know, but we'll find out soon enough." Rei said, here eyes narrowed and a harsh, grudging tone in her voice.

Usagi wasn't paying attention, the feeling of uselessness enveloping her in its depths and coming into her kind and heart.

_I wasn't strong enough, I can't do it right_ Usagi thought as the others disguised the turn of events, none realizing that their leader wasn't paying attention.

She knew what it meant when she had reverted back to herself from Sailor Moon. Even if the others said it was just her nerves and or fatigue.

Usagi Tsukino wouldn't become Sailor Moon again till she found a way to bring the Heart Rod into existence. She remembered that it appeared to her when she had stayed with Mamoru during the fight that not even the inner solders could defeat.

Now, she no longer loved him and therefore no one to love sense Diamond's kidnap, she referred to it as kidnap is because Nemeses took him from her, sapphire and the rest of his family living on Earth.

Usagi swore she wouldn't forgive that of who took Diamond from them, she would get him back or die trying. All she hoped was that he'd find happiness somehow.

At the current moment though, she wondered how she would become strong enough to defeat Pharaoh 90. She knew the enemy and what was happening. She knew it all, even before everyone else new the war bouts of the talismans of pure hearted people.

"Bunny, is something bothering you? Ami asked softly, her hand over Usagi's.

"Yes I'm fine Ami, I just need some air." Usagi lied. Truly she felt sick and nauseous, dizzy and strangled. She breathed hard and cried out her pain in a phone booth.

She wanted it all to stop, the fighting the hate, how was she supposed to pass this next phase of her life? Or was she supposed to at all?

**Author's note: **For those of you who are worrying that I'm not continuing Sasayaki, don't panic. I am working on it, but I've been reading through some chapters of the story and I'm just not happy with some ways I formatted things, I also noticed some errors that I disliked, some parts are clumped together so I'm fixing it before I get to the next chapter.

If you read through it already, please read it again, I've added a little more dialog to some parts and I'd like to know what improvements I've made from your point of view. So please go back and read it.

Thank you my loyal readers, it is and honor to serve you.

YAY! Danny-kun talking to me now! Yes I'm extremely happy now so happy in fact, I'm sleepy. I hope you enjoyed this new addition to the _Life or Love _Series.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life or Love II**

**Author's note: **_Oh my god, sorry my computers been dead. I'm happy though. Yes well um, I've also discovered some great new anime I might be doing fanfics on. You see I have come to the realization of Fushigi Yuugi._

_Oh: Unknown reader, yah I was kind of upset when I wrote the beginning of the story, this took place over like a month, and I was finally happier afterwards. As for the magic of the story, I need to go buy some for the story because I'm all out ha, ha. I'll see what I can do. thanks for caring and reviewing. _

**Chapter 2**

**The Dark Solder & the new Transformation**

Diamond awoke dreary and moody as always. "Where in the hell..." Diamond found himself in one of his royal bed chambers on one of the many ships his people controlled.

He wore a white button up silk shirt and white pants. The shirt was undone to reveal his chest and stomach.

_(Don't drool or scream, please I'm already hearing it now)_

He stood and looked out the thick glass window to the earth and felt a connection arise from deep inside him. "Love, you're finally home" A woman dressed in red and blue came rushing in to hug him.

"I don't understand what do you mean, I'm not your lover." He looked down at her intently.

"Oh didn't you hear? We're to be married in a month?" Her words echoed in his mind, where he came from, it was still permitted for the royal families to decide arranged marriages, but why did this feel so wrong? Or feel like a lie?

It was raining and Usagi looked up to the sky she felt like she'd been watched from someplace. "What was that?" she asked.

The rain soon became hail and Usagi was forced to take refuge indoors. The place she found herself in was a magnificent house with elegant light fixtures and magnificent chandeliers. They were freshly cleaned and bright. The room was large but it seemed to be an antique shop as well as a magnificent mansion.

Everything was so bright, Usagi felt intoxicated by its beauty, she breathed in the hot scent and still felt like she needed more. She spun around among the treasures of old, as though she were a ballerina, her uniform skirt twirling around her body, her hair coming in waves to fall partly over her face and shoulders.

"This place is beautiful!" Usagi breathed.

I'm happy you like it," A blond woman came down the large marble staircase.

"Yes it's like a dream." Usagi complemented.

"I'm not sure about it being dream but I am happy you like it." She looked a lot like Usagi though older and her hair was braided. And her features were wiser.

Upstairs in a room a woman hovered over the carpeted floor. She held a pod in her hand as her dark eyes glinted as she let the object manifest within a dress before disappearing.

"You're a very pretty girl." The woman complemented, Usagi blushed.

"No. Not really." She mumbled sheepishly.

"Is there anything you might be looking for?" She asked.

"I'm not sure…" Usagi said as she examined music boxes and broaches that seemed to be from centuries ago.

"I wonder what you might like." She asked as she went through a chest of dresses.

"Wait!" Usagi yelped as she looked at what the woman held in her hands as the woman was about to but it away.

"Don't worry about It. the woman just laughed. She pulled out the dress that reminded her some how of Diamond.

"Uh, miss that dress, were did you get it?" Usagi asked cautiously.

"I found it at another old antique shop; the owner said it simply appeared there one morning. I think it'll fit you, you'd look stunning in it." She squealed and ushered the young girl into a privet room.

The room was decorated with bright lovely colors, white and pale blue. The cousins were soft and cool; the sheets were silk and warm.

Usagi reluctantly dressed herself and looked in the mirror. She reminisced on the day she had found herself in a dress exactly like this one, but she was in the Black Moon Clan's base then, under the captivity of Prince Diamond who had refused to fight her, and let her fight.

Instead of killing her he merely tormented her, not with true hurt but a childlike misunderstanding of what he had done. Though she had to admit the dress did look fitting for her, but more like her older self.

Usagi came out of the room, expecting to see the woman, but there was nobody waiting on the seat outside. She held her locket close, and traced the fabric of the dress with her fingertips. She remembered when Diamond had placed his warm hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away.

"Diamond..." Usagi whispered, knowing how much time she had lost sense then.

"Dear that dress looks wonderful on you, it seems to have been made just for you." The woman announced as she came into the hallway wee Usagi was sitting on an antique window seat.

Usagi felt the stitches on the seat. It had been decorated with bright and dark colors. She looked around still ignoring the woman's chirping and muses.

"You can keep that if you like free of charge." She said as she folded elegant scraps of silk and lace as well as handkerchiefs and other women's clothing.

Usagi saw a hansom trench coat like she remembered Diamond wearing. She had bought it for him during the winter holiday.

"Thank you very much," Usagi said as she bagged the elegant dress. The woman picked up a lace scrap and began to examine it with fascination,

Usagi was leaving but heard a scream.

"What happened?" She ran back upstairs to find the woman cowering in the corner from a droid or monster of some kind, though Usagi knew it was another heart snatcher, she was unsure of what to do, but still attempted to transform.

"Moon Crystal Power" She stared up at it with determination and eagerness, but nothing happened, just as she'd predicted and dreaded.

Usagi watched helplessly as the woman's heart crystal was extracted from her body painfully, though she hated feeling helpless, she never felt the pain of it before, it was as though her own crystal was being stolen.

_What's happening? _Usagi thought.

_Wasn't the next victim supposed to be a girl? _

The woman was now limp, her heart crystal drifting away, but rather than toward the heart monster that was groping for it, it drifted toward Usagi who was standing in the doorway.

The woman's hair fell out in long waves as she slumped down against the wall. Upon her forehead was a lunar symbol. On top of her head was the tiara her future self would wear, a simple hart embroidered with jewels, but it disappeared and reappeared on Usagi's own head, her broach began to glow as the woman's heart crystal came into the Imperioum Crystal, making it transform to its next phase.

Usagi watched as the woman disappeared.

_What's happening? She was Neo-queen serenity? I don't…_ Usagi had hardly any time to react, she had to transform and soon, otherwise, this thing could get all that was left of her precious world.

"COSMIC MOON POWER" Usagi held up her new broach and became Sailor Moon once again. Her scepter appeared and Usagi felt its warmth and comfort. She would defeat her next enemy.

The creature was soon destroyed with ease. Nobody had gotten hurt this time, but what about Neo-queen serenity or Rini? It had been so long.

Usagi took the dress Serenity had given her and left the now rotting mansion,

"It was an allusion?" Usagi looked up at the change than back down at the dress, nothing happened to it.

Once she got home she found two tickets sitting on the table, a note lay beside them with a single rose and two ribbons, one black, and one white.

_Dear Usagi_

_I hope you and Diamond enjoy this it's a beautiful masquerade ball. You two should go together. Your mom and I'll be there. If I see you with another man he's gunna get it. _

_Love, your father_

_P.S. ask Diamond to get us a bottle of whine, that kind that he likes to drink. _

_Thanks_

Usagi cried at this, she wanted to laugh and cry both at the same time. She wanted to laugh because of how her father was acting towards Diamond, he'd really accepted him, than cry because diamond no longer seemed to love her, he'd tried to kill her, and sense then she hadn't seen him

_Do you remember me Diamond? Do you hate me? Do you believe at all that that I love you? _

Usagi explained that Diamond was out on a busyness trip and couldn't make the date, or the family outing. Either way, Usagi put on the dress and tied up her hair in pearls and ribbons, the center piece was that of Neo-Queen Serenity. A heart with small jewels of purity and love graced with gold wings on either side.

She looked at herself in the mirror and felt pain through her chest, why was it that she felt so unlike the real her?

She put on a mask like her friend and heroin Sailor V, though it could be doubted if Mina or Sailor Vines cared what happened to her anymore, sense she dedicated her life and love to Diamond and was betrayed by him because of some unknown power of Nemeses.

Usagi sighed and walked out the door, a limo was waiting for her and she stepped inside. It was empty, she was alone accept for the driver who was silent and seemed to not be social. It was a quiet ride but Usagi had time to think, and the piece to think, not that it mattered much, she thought too much.

Once Usagi walked in she found several people and her parents standing by the balcony entrance. This seemed like the time she and Mamoru met, only he was Tuxedo Mask then. She pushed the thought aside, remembering how things would soon become.

The scouts weren't too pleased with her; she felt that in the pit of her stomach. She began to wonder what they'd think of her when the day came to have to explain her life as she had changed it.

Diamond stood pondering, what could possibly be wrong, he felt cold in this place, there was no reason and there was no scours though he knew it came within himself. He didn't know why.

"Oh Diamond!" The woman once again intruded on him, he'd felt something, as though he was close to finding whatever he had lost, he growled.

"What is it?" He did not look at her nor touched her.

"I simply wanted to know how we are to come about conquering the earth, I…I want to rule it so deeply, by your side always and forever." She wrapped her arms around him, her dark hair against his shirt and green/blue eyes closed in fake innocence.

I am going to bring its only defense down to the ground. They are not strong enough in this time. It will be simple, now if you do not mind, I will change and bring what we both desire under our control." He walked away swiftly, gracefully.

"You found a crystal point then?" She asked him, her voice echoed it was distant and desperate.

"Something that will give us power of this world but no, not a crystal point." He responded.

I shall go with you, I shall fight on your behalf!" she came to him in an embrace of greed, she wanted to make him love her. She soon would.

"Very well." He looked down on her, his eyes cold and icy. It didn't matter to him if she succeeded or not. He would permit it.

Usagi sighed and walked inside, it was so cold and lonely, where had Diamond gone?

"So then, you are the lovely girl. You look good enough." A disembodied voice came to Usagi's ears before coming clear and normal.

Usagi turned to see a woman, her tall slender body, dark slick hair, and deep eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi stammered her back now to the double doors.

"I am saying you are the perfect servant for my soon to be husband and I." She laughed before continuing. "you see my girl, we have decided take a certain amount of humans to become our servants, consider yourselves lucky, because once we have had enough, the rest of the planet will die. I can do you a favor and bring your family." she gave Usagi a look of childish pleading before pushing Usagi.

_My family! _Usagi looked at the woman as a bubble formed around her and she levitated. The air was hot and it became hard to breath.

"Sleep girl of earth, for you will be in our ship, and soon we will all go home, my beloved home." She laughed a little before she disappeared, leaving an unconscious Usagi in the bubble.

**Author's Note: **_ha, ha next chapter after months of writer's bock and stupid arguing with myself I have finally come out on top1 I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to review_

_See ya next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Life or Love II**

**Author's note: **_sorry _everybody! I know each time I post I have some sort of stupid excuse to keep you guys from leaving me and never reviewing again. But this time I have an honest reason, my computer crashed (sort of) and I haven't gotten enough of Velvet Blood but either way the result is the same, I lost everything I ever had on. So now I'm starting from scratch, I DID have the chapter, but was editing it. So now I'm rewriting it the way I hoped, originally.

_Chapter 3_

_Enslavement_

Usagi awoke her family beside her, she lay in a room. The exact room Diamond had once taken her prisoner. She knew her mother and father weren't yet awake, but they felt weak, she felt weaker but sadder too. Her heart ached for Diamond and his warmth, but there wasn't any in him now.

Yelling whining and whimpering, snapping of whips and more crying were heard in the halls. Violence, the thing that not even Nemeses wanted and now had hatred and distrust was all Nemeses had to offer at this time. However Usagi knew that this was not them, they hadn't wanted what they had; love and harmony was all they'd ever wished for. Was that really a crime?

The people of Earth of course knew nothing, they only knew what was to be done in order for them to live and keep their loved ones alive as well.

What was Usagi to do? She rolled over and thought back on her life. It was an infinite span of events and emotions. What could happen did happen and had happened, but how she felt only caused her more pain and she began to cry.

"Diamond…please, remember." She sobbed and curled up, covering herself in the sheets. She just wanted all this to be a dream, to just be a horrible, horrible dream. That perhaps she'd be dead and happy, or weak up with Diamond and his arms wrapped around her lovingly.

Like they were before all this, but than there were still problems to think about, but with Diamond there she knew it would be alright.

Now however she was uncertain.

"_Usagi, Serenity…" _

"_Who's there?" _Usagi looked around and she was in a crystal forest, water at her feet and the crescent moon glowing in the black sky.

The voice laughed and a man immerged from the blackness. At the sight of the man Usagi ran to embrace him, he returned the gesture tenfold and held her close. He spun her around in his arms, he was warm, his hair shoulder length hair that was messy and over his violet eyes, but it was still him. He was battered and beaten, cloths bloody, but he was still the same man deep inside.

"_Diamond!" _She cried.

"_I haven't forgotten, the heart always remembers what the mind cannot and therefore it is now obvious that he has had his memories of you and I erased and distorted. Don't give up; you are more than you believe. I know how it is to feel as though you should give up on everything, but the truth is what you feel now, is nothing compared to what you will feel if you do give in to what you are feeling now. Because several people will die, and your family and friends will be no more, there will be no possibility of a future for you and I. we will be together…someday. I love you." _

Usagi nodded, tears in her eyes. She smiled but it was forced. He knew this, he knew her inside and out. How could she ever give up on him? He hadn't given up, not really, not ever. It would be wrong for her to lose hope, because she was hope itself, she was his light. She was his sky and his moon and sun, his stars at night. She was his dream, his life.

"_You know to be strong; you know to be what you are." He said before." He smiled at her and held her close, smelling the scent in her hair. _

"_I love you Diamond." She mumbled into his chest. _

"_If you love me than prove it to me. Show me you love me by saving me Usagi!" his voice was pleading and urgent. _

Usagi took a deep breath, though slowly and smiled a true smile before kissing him again.

A loud snapping noise erupted. Her eyes fluttered open. The noise came again, louder this time, and a flood of sound came to Usagi, crying screaming moaning of pain. People were being hurt, whipped even.

"No." She murmured, she looked to her side and her father was sitting up clutching his fists with gritted teeth, she knew he'd been handled roughly, his glasses were broken and cracked and hung lopsided on his face.

"How dare those people. They aren't even human!" he yelled. They were in chamber rooms, Usagi's mother held Sammy with great tenderness and comfort. It had been locked from the outside.

Usagi thought back to when she'd been a room like this, it'd been furnished with fine things, a comfortable bed and crystal vases, simple and unnoticeable things that she hadn't thought of then, she'd been weak and frightened, back when Diamond had wanted her to love him, to show her his feelings and not understand or know how.

Their door opened and the family stood, Kenji at the ready to defend his family, Usagi would do it too, even if he'd disapprove. She didn't care what she lost, as long as it wasn't her family and loved ones. She'd give up anything else, even her life.

Standing at the door was to same woman Usagi recalled seeing before her capture and unconsciousness.

Usagi stood still, unmoving and waiting for the woman to speak, or do something, she did.

"I will be kind to your family, if you comply with my orders, disobey or commit treason and you shall be killed or punishes severely, are we clear?"

Kanji sighed, if it would keep his family alive they'd have to do what this woman wanted, they'd have to live on this strange cold place with no sunlight and no warmth except for that of his daughter, he agreed.

"From now on you will refer to me as Mrs. Shydo. Understood?"

No one said anything and they told him nothing, they all knew what he'd done and why.

This gave Usagi time to think, to figure out how she'd save Diamond and everyone else on this planet. "I can't do it on my own." She murmured.

"I said is that clear?"

"Yes. Madam Kazuko." Usagi uttered. Each word was like asked. The hatred and anger dripped off of her words. This woman, this creature, had no heart, no soul, simply hatred. Emerald's hatred and jealousy paled in comparison.

"What did you call me?" Kazuko snapped staring Usagi in the eye.

"I called you by your name, Kazuko." Usagi replied with an even tone, unaffected the woman's wrath.

"Guard!" The woman growled. Snapping her fingers impatiently.

"Yes mistress?" The man came quickly and kneeled.

"No supper for this girl." She ordered before storming out of the room.

If that was all she'd suffer….wait a moment. No food? "No- that's not, nyaaaaaaaa!" Usagi wailed and cried. Only a short moment later was silenced by the face of Prince Diamond.

"Hush you continue that noise and you'll suffer more than food deprivation." His voice was cold but there was something else to it.

"I need you to do something for me girl. Come." He waved his hand and Usagi fallowed.

She turned to look at her family, they were hesitant but she smiled and turned away.

"What is your name?" he asked coldly."

Usagi gulped. "U-Usagi Tsukino…" she mumbled shyly.

"I see." Diamond sighed, he was not hers he was, colder and, she didn't know but it couldn't be him, he'd remember her name, he'd remember everything in that instant, wouldn't he?

Instead of the overflow of memories he simply handed her food.

"What's all this?" she asked, uncertain of what his intention was.

He chucked lightly. "Food. What else? Give that to your family and any one else you see eating something you deem to be poisonous."

"But what is it for?" She asked, still puzzled.

"To eat, what else would it be for? Now go." He urged me back and insured me the food was fresh, she saw a little bit of the old Diamond then.

**Author's Note: **ha, ha update, now you can't say I abandoned my story now can you? I know it's a bit confusing and off some I'm sure, again I can't get enough of Velvet Blood and I'm sadly stuck writing in first person, it's entertaining and new to me, now I have to get back in the swing of things, plus I've got internet today. I have to warn everyone, I'll post a new chapter of Sasayaki soon, I know it's late, really, really late but I'm stuck as I said, in a lot of places.

Won't anyone congratulate me on being engaged?


	4. Chapter 4

**Life or Love II**

**Author's Note:** _well life goes on now don't you think? ^_^ Sorry everyone, It's been quite awhile, and while My 19 birthday is coming up, I decided to give you a gift of chapters. I'm attending collage and still getting my book done. Please forgive me T_T_

_Chapter 4_

Usagi fed the small children that were given poisonous mushrooms; some had already begun to get ill, however saved slowly but an herb Diamond had given her among the rest of the eatable meals.

Everyone was safe; however an unexpected predicament by those under the "_wicked witch of the west"_ as Sammy called her. They'd tired to weed out the weak form the strong, however this was proven to be much more difficult considering no one had died.

It was discovered that these people had intoned to enslave the humans, however hide their selected ones among the rest, at least not every person was going to become a slave to the Nemisisian race, they needed spies, tradesmen, slaves to commute between the two worlds. And the Sailor Scouts would soon defeat them.

The doors opened and there walked the gorgeous man Usagi had given her heart, and everything else to. He'd changed in some ways, he'd become something different in some ways, however, she knew, deep, deep within him, it was still her Diamond, her precious gem, he meant more to her than the silver crystal, meant more to her than her own life. She'd give it to him if he'd only ask.

He stared at everyone, waiting for them to silence themselves before speaking.

"Humans of earth, You are going to be returned to your homes on the strict contidion of your aliegance to Myself, and the Queen of this world, if you fail to meet our requirements, you shall be returned here and executed, This man…" He gestured to another man with flaming red hair, Usagi gasped, realizing that he was the _dead _Rubious.

"…Will assign you to your duty and give you the necessities to accomplish your given task, the children will be restricted from these tasks till the appropriate age." He turned without a word more, his cape flapping as the great black doors closed.

Usagi didn't realize her task, nor was she called for one, but every human vanished with a light, she hadn't realized she'd been returned to her own room till the next morning, her alarm with off, alerting her of a painful new day, a lonely future, and a horrible nightmare.

What motive did she have left if every human on earth was checked over? What protection did she have? Who could she count on? She walked to school when she could have been running, she could have, however walked slowly within her thoughts, cared not when she was scolded, cared not what people thought, didn't care, only cried, screamed, trapped within her own weak body, Usagi never felt so helpless, useless.

This reminded her of so many things, so many emotions, she'd wished she'd been a child again, however, once you bit the Apple of knowledge, nothing tastes the same ever again.

Author's note: sorry sorry sorry!

1 this is all I could come up with at the moment

2 I need to read over this again to make sure I have my plan straight!

*bows* Gomenasai!


End file.
